Shattered 2: Fatal Decisions
by Silent-But-Deadly666
Summary: Sequel to Shattered. Three years have gone by and Hinata and Kiba are dating but will something be able to break kiba and hinata apart? Rated M for reasons! SasuHina.
1. Three years later

I sat on my porch steps. Ever since Sasuke left assassins have been attacking daily. I got up and walked towards my room. Before, entering I let my gaze wander to a picture of me,Sasuke,Ino,Gaara,Matsuri,Shikamaru,Temari,Kiba, and Naruto. My eyes stared at Sasuke's picture. His dark,cold glare stared back at me. I sighed.

"I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care that your gone. I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were here. I'm not supposed to wonder where you are and what your doing. I'm sorry, I can't help it, I'm still in love with you." I whispered to the picture.

**Don't cry be stronger outter me!**  
><em>Shut up.<em>  
><strong>Oh yeah the three year thing is over and he's coming back...<strong>

I felt my heart skip a beat. I shook my head and sat down in a corner.

_I'm going to make him regret leaving..._  
><strong>What're you going to do...<strong>  
><em>You'll see...<em>

I imagined a huge cage with a big lock on it close and with it my heart being locked up.

"Neji, I'm going off to the store!" I yelled running out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sasuke*<strong>

I slowly got out of the car with my father and mother.

"I'm going to head to the store to buy some food." I said speaking over my shoulder as I walked toward where the store was.

They nodded and scurried in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hinata*<strong>

As I was walking to the store I saw my boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka. We've been dating for two years now.

"Hey Kiba!" I yelled.

He turned and grinned his fangs showing as he ran over to me.

"Hey Hinata." He said smiling.

I smiled back at him. He leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back. Kiba suddenly pulled away.

"Hinata, we've been dating for two years so I was thinking...Will you marry me?"

I looked at him stunned. Then I smirked. "Sure why not?"

Kiba started jumping up and down happily. "Yesssssssssssss!"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Are you okay?"

"Better than okay!" He said giving me a quick kiss then running towards Naruto, who was grinning ear to ear.

I laughed and walked into the store with a grin on my face.

_yayayayyayayayayayayayayay!_

**_Kiba proposed to us!_**

_I'm sooooooo excited!_

**_Me to!_**

_Who should I tell first? When is it? What if something happens? What if Neji goes berserk? What if father can't make it? What if Hanabi gets mad at me? What if p-_

I was quickly burst out of my thoughts as I bumped into someone. I looked up at the guy's face. He had onyx eyes and dark black hair.

"Sorry." I mumbled about to walk away.

"Hn."

My eyes went wide, my skin lost it's color, and I stood very still. I quickly regained my composure as I turned back around getting ready to beat the guy for being rude.

I tapped the rude man on his shoulder. "You should learn how to be polite."

"You should learn how to shut the hell up and leave someone alone." He countered.

I kicked his feet out from under him making him fall down, I kicked him in his gut making him fly backward with the amount of strength I put into my kicks.

"Dumb ass." I muttered walking around to gather stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sasuke pov*<strong>

I slowly got up after being kicked into the wall by some chick with long dark blue hair. I started to walk around gathering good when I ran into her again while looking for lettuce. She sent me a death glare after noticing me. Then her phone went off and she quickly turn around answering it.

"Sakura?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean Sasuke's already back in town?"

"No. No. Look Sakura I haven't seen him yet."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"Ah... ok well bye."

I stood there looking at the girl with long dark blue hair after listening to her talking to someone. She turned back around to glare at me.

"What the fucking hell do you want?" She asked angrily.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." I said slowly.

I watched as her eyes widened.

"Ah shit. Sorry Sasuke didn't recognize you."

"Yeah? Well I don't recognize you either."

She smirked. "Never said I was nice enough to tell you my name now did I?"

She started walking off when Sakura came running towards her. "Sakura sic him he's right there." She said plotting something.

"Sakura who's that?" I asked innocently.

Sakura stared at me confused. "That's Hinata don't you recognize her?"

My eyes went wide as I stared at Hinata who was frozen. Hinata quickly moved by Sakura.

"I forgot to tell you something Sakura...Kiba proposed to me today." She said quickly.

Sakura's eyes widened and squealed as she took Hinata's hands. "We have to go shopping right away! Oh but before that Sasuke were having a pool party at my house. 7pm don't be late."

I watched as Hinata and Sakura took off running.


	2. Secret love affair

I silently walked back and forth in Sakura's room with a small towel over myself to cover my swimsuit. Sakura sat on her bed watching me. "Are you tired yet?" She asked.

I sat down beside her. "So how are you and Naruto?" I asked trying to find something else to do other than walk.

"Good..." Sakura said confused.

There was a knock at the door and Sakura lashed forward and grabbed my towel and pushed me out of her room towards the door.

I growled and fixed my white bikini.

I opened the door to Tenten,Temari,Matsuri, and Ino. They stood with their mouths hanging open when they saw me. I clapped my hands in front of their faces. They shook their heads and ran inside Sakura's room.

I was about to follow them when another knock came from the door. I opened it to see Naruto,Kiba,Shikamaru,Neji,Sasuke, and Gaara. Everyone but Kiba and me went to the pool.

"Hi Kiba." I said softly.

He was looking at my chest making me blush intensely. "Hi Hinata I like your bikini."

Kiba kissed me hard almost enough to bruise my lips. I kissed him back. He licked the bottom of my lip to ask for permission to enter. I parted my lips and felt his tongue explore my mouth.

"Kiba? Hinata? Are you two coming?" Sakura asked.

I pulled away from Kiba and ran to the pool. I put my foot in the water and was just about to back away when i felt to hands press against my back and I fell face first in the water. I quickly returned to the surface of the water to see my attacker. It was Kiba. I sent him a playful pout.

"Why'd you do that for?" I asked.

"So I could see what you look like wet." He shrugged.

I got out of the water and pushed him in the pool. I jumped in after him. Kiba and I were making out in a corner of the pool away from the others. Kiba started playing with the knot on my bikini strap. I pushed his hand away from the strap but to no avail his hand went back to the strap. He successfully managed to undo the knot. I gasped as my bikini top fell off I pushed Kiba off of me and quickly redid the knot. I caught Kiba drooling he must of seen at least a little. I got out of the pool and went into Sakura's kitchen and fetched a "Sprite" can from the fridge. I went into the living room where everyone but Kiba and Ino were.

"Where's Kiba and Ino?" I asked.

"They went looking for the bathroom; well Kiba did Ino was helping him." Sakura shrugged.

I went in the direction of the bathroom. I finally reached the bathroom and I heard voices coming from inside of it.

"Kiba I don't think we should do this anymore." Ino says.

"Why not?" Kiba whined.

"Because if Hinata finds out she will be pissed."

"She won't find out."

"Yes she will."

"Fine. Just one last time please?"

"Okay..."

I could hear movement from inside the room then I heard moaning. My face drained of all color. I slowly walked back into the living room sitting by Sakura and Sasuke. Everyone looked at me then from where I came from. I just shook my head slowly. Eventually Ino and Kiba came in to the living room. Kiba sat by me making Sasuke move and Ino sat by Matsuri. Everyone was silent. I quietly got up and sat by Sasuke not wanting to anywhere near Kiba. I looked over at Ino who was staring at me confused. I looked down at the ring Kiba had given me and took it off and threw at Kiba. Everyone looked at me confused, Sasuke was the first to get what happened.

"Kiba you motherfucking asshole you and Ino were having sex in the bathroom weren't you!" Sasuke yelled.

I nodded as if concluding Sasuke was right. Sasuke stared at me for sometime then glared at Kiba and Ino. I muttered something and everyone turned to me.

"Look Hinata i'm so sor-."

"1.) No your not if you were really sorry you wouldn't have done it. 2.) Fuck off I don't want your petty apologies. 3.) Bye i'm leaving." I said as I was getting up to leave.

Sasuke followed me out of Sakura's house. I turned to face him.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"I want to know what happened to _**us**_."

I studied his face. "You left."

That hit him hard his wet hair slapped his face and his onyx eyes looked hurt. "I didn't have a choice."

I nodded for him to go on.

"I still love you, Hinata."

I laughed. "No you don't."

"I never stopped loving you, I just stopped letting it show."

"Love is a cruel, twisted joke. I never fall for the same joke twice."

Sasuke's onyx eyes flared with anger. "I'm not kidding i'll prove it to you if I have to!"

I looked at him amused. "Ok then prove it."

He took my face in his hands and kissed me softly and passionately. I shivered at the intensity of the kiss. I felt the lock and cage fall off my heart as I kissed him back.

(A/N: enjoy the sasuhina!)


	3. Determination

I sat on my bed and couldn't stop smiling.

_Sasuke still loves me!_

**You mean us...**

_Hell no I mean me!_

**EXCUSE ME?**

_Fine Sasuke still loves us..._

**^_^ good girl**

I got up and walked towards my mirror and looked at myself. My midnight blue hair had grown much longer than it was a few years ago. My lavender eyes haven't changed one bit. My creamy white skin made me look older than I was. I smiled at myself and then went to go for a walk outside.

Once I was outside I started jogging towards a coffee shop. I was only a couple blocks away when I felt someone was watching me. I turned around and came face to face with a Uchiha it didn't look like Sasuke but I could see the resemblance in the eyes. I started to back away as his eyes started to bore into my own.

"Father, what are you doing to Hina-hime?" Sasuke's voice asked.

I turned to see Sasuke running after him. I relaxed as Sasuke came into my vision. Sasuke looked like he was worried but when he looked at me he smiled.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." I started to grin.

He pulled me away from his father and started walking with me towards the coffee shop.

"So Hinata what have you been doing for the past three years?" Sasuke asked genuinely curious.

"Running from assassins and whatnot." I shrugged. "What about you?" I asked my curiosity sparking.

"Watching old men fight." He shrugged.

I smiled at the thought of him being in the middle of old men fighting.

"Hey Hinata?" Sasuke's voice softened.

I jerked my head up to look at him. "Yes?"

"Do you still have feeling for me?"

I nodded like a bobble head. "Why on earth wouldn't I?"

Sasuke shrugged then turned to me and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back. He pulled away and put his arms around me.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you since I left." Sasuke whispered.

I blushed. "Neither could I."

I cried into his chest as I thought of the agonizing years without him. He held me tightly as I cried.

"I'm never leaving you again I swear it on my life." He whispered into my ear.

I looked into his onyx eyes and saw determination within it's depths. I smiled and hugged him wishing I could stay like this forever. Unfortunately, I'm thirsty so we had to continue the walk to the coffee shop. Once, we had our coffee we sat down in a booth and quietly drank our coffee. The silence wasn't at all uncomfortable it felt...right. Just then our comfortable silence was broken thanks to a particular pinkette and a loud mouth blonde. They slid into the booth opposite from ours and grinned.

"Hinata-chan have you seduced Sasuke yet?" Sakura asked brimming with joy.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "No." I whispered.

Naruto and Sasuke were having a conversation on their own. I couldn't help but listen.

"Sasuke have you and Hinata-chan done anything yet?" Naruto whispered.

_What the hell!_

**Naruto and Sakura's right why haven't you and Sasuke done anything yet, except kiss?**

_Were trying to get comfortable with each other's presence still..._

**Sure you are...**

I mentally slapped myself. Why hasn't Sasuke try to make a move yet? I sighed out loud and everyone turned to look at me.

Sasuke looked at me worried. "Are you okay Hina-hime?"

I nodded and sent him a half-smile. "Just tired." I lied.

He nodded but looked like he didn't believe me.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: That's all for now)**


End file.
